darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Mao
Mao is a Contractor who has lost his original body and now resides within that of a black cat. His Messier Code is HM-432. His birthday is May 8. Background Not much is known about Mao's background other than the fact that he lost his body during an explosion and can no longer posses a human body. Rather he switches between various animal bodies, most preferably, a black cat. As the cat's brain is not fully capable of containing Mao's human conscience, a server is utilized to support some of it. If he were to lose contact with said server, the animal's natural instinct and brain will take over. He will lose his own consciousness until he reconnects with the server.The Black Contractor; Episode 8 Personality Mao always makes logical decisions which is the trademark of a Contractor. Due to this he finds it hard to understand Hei and takes a great interest in watching Hei react to situations in an unorthodox manner. He fears the Syndicate's disapproval and on occasion is able to receive direct orders from the top. Although he works for the Syndicate, he's shown to be loyal to his comrades, as he on more than one occasion, has hidden information about his partners from the Syndicate. Abilities Animal Possession: Mao has the ability to jump bodies with any animal, as long as they are within his line of sight. He at moments goes into a trance during which he downloads a data pack from the network. He interfaces with a server that helps make up for what a cat's brain lacks. If he doesn't do this semi-regularly the feline brain will take over, until he can regain his conscience. Obeisance: None. Since Mao lost his original body, he is no longer bound to his contract. Therefore, he doesn't have an Obeisance. Hacking: Mao also shows some proficiency as a hacker. Part in the Story The Black Contractor Gemini of the Meteor Although Mao lost his link to the Syndicate servers and therefore became a regular animal, apparently he was linked to that server again by the CIA and once again regained his consciousness. He is now occupying the body of Suou's momonga. During Gemini of the Meteor, Mao is mainly seen following Suou, July, and Hei. It is revealed that Mao has actually met Suou's mother twice in the past, once while she was pregnant and the second during a mission. He remembers her because of her 'exquisite ankles', in which Mao seems to have a fetish for. During that mission he was in a university in Moscow, trying to discover a secret by Suou's father, but an explosion occurred which resulted in the obliteration of his human body, leaving him in a cat form. While in the secret tunnel in the gate, Oreille calls him by his real name, Ricardo. He responds by telling her that he isn't her lover anymore. Trivia *"Mao" happens to mean cat in Chinese. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Male